The Dark Side of the Moon
by DrarryGirlNikki
Summary: Hermione always felt different. She never knew where her true parentage lie. On her eighteeth birthday, she discovered something that would change her forever. Dark!Hermione, eventual Dramione, M for violence, language and mild SC, character death. OOC and AU. Voldemort is still alive.
1. The Truth

Hermione Granger had always felt different. Not just because she was a witch, or the brightest in her year, but because something always felt off about her - something she could never quite put her finger on.

Going through her attic one day, retrieving old momentos of her childhood before she set out on her own (having just turned eighteen), she came across a box that was labelled "school memories". It was written by her mother's hand, the delicate swirls and slanted writing that she could have recognized anywhere. Opening the box, she first saw muggle photographs of her mum and her schoolmates. Digging deeper, she saw an old text book. Blowing away the dust, she saw it was _Hogwarts, A History_ by Bathilda Bagshot. She thought for a moment that it was her old textbook, but upon opening it, she saw the owner's name was Hélène Fournier. She thought for a moment, and realized that her mother's maiden name was Helen Foster. Could this have been her mum's?

"That doesn't make sense," she thought. "Mum's one hundred percent Muggle."

Tilting the book a bit, a letter fell out. Not wanting to invade her mum's privacy, but curious all the same, she read the letter.

_My dear Hélène,_

_I've just gotten your owl, and I must say that I'm shocked to learn of your condition. The affects of pregnancy and the de-aging potion we both took upon our thirthieth birthday could be detrimental. If I were not an unlicensed potions master, I would urge you to carry the fetus to term. However, I am a master in all but title, so I must warn you that the effects could kill you. My dear Hélène, I know, however that you will keep the child and raise it as any mother would. My only request is if it's a girl, please name her Hermione._

_All my love,_

_T. M. Riddle_

Hermione shook as the letter fell from her hands. "Mum's a witch," she thought. "And she took a de-aging potion then got pregnant with me. And my real father's name is T. M. Riddle...no, not...oh, Godric...Tom Riddle is my father!"

She bounded downstairs to confront her mother, thankfully, her father was at work that day.

"Mum, explain this!" she shrieked as she lay the letter on the table. "Why didn't you tell me you were a witch and your real name is Hélène Fournier!"

Helen took a deep breath and began her tale. "I didn't want you to get a big head like your true father did about being a Pureblood. I thought raising you as a Muggle would do you a world of good. Yes, my true name is Hélène, and your true father is Tom Riddle."

Hermione couldn't take it. She screamed, "It would have been nice to know that my father is the man responsible for the death of my best friend's parents! The man who wants to kill everyone I love! Do you know what he's become, Mum? He's a maniac who wants Harry dead, and he'd be more than happy to take a few Blood-Traitors, which, by the way, my boyfriend comes from a family of the biggest Blood-Traitors in England, and a few Mudbloods, which he thinks I am! You've ruined my life, and I hope you're happy!"

She stormed off to finish packing and Flooed to Grimmauld Place, where Harry was staying. When she stepped through the Floo, Harry was there, arms open to his distraught friend.

"What's wrong, Mione?" he asked against her hair.

"Oh, Harry! My mum...she's a Pureblood, and my...my real father is...he's...Voldemort!" she cried. "I...I'm so scared Harry, but I have to do what's right. I...I need to meet with my father. As soon as possible."

Harry stood, stunned. "Mione, Voldemort is your father? But...he's at least thirty years older than Helen."

"They took a de-aging potion when they were thirty," she deadpanned.

Suddenly, a tawny barm owl, the one Hermione had bought for her parents so they could correspond during the school year came swooping into the room with a letter. Harry picked it up and offered it a treat he kept in his pocket. He handed the letter to Hermione, who read it aloud.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I understand your anger at me, but I have to say one thing before I lose my daughter all together. I placed a permanent glamour on you, one that's designed to stay in place until your death. The charm for removing it is a simple Finite, but it must be done on a full moon. The full moon is tonight if you wish to see your true self._

_I'm sorry, Hermione._

"Harry, I want you to do it, tonight," she said. "If I go see my...father...like this, he'll kill me."

Harry nodded and motioned for her to sit while they wait for the moon to rise.


	2. the True Face of Hermione

As the hours ticked down, Hermione became more and more anxious. Finally, the full moon rose, and with it, so did her anxieties. What would change? What wouldn't change? Finally, she motioned to Harry to follow her out of the door and into the backyard.

Taking a deep breath, she said, voice wavering, "I'm ready, Harry."

He stood a few feet from her, his wand pointed at her chest, and muttered, "Finite."

At first, they saw no changes. Gradually, her hair straightened and grew, reaching the hem of the t-shirt she wore. As it grew, it darkened to just a few shades lighter than Harry's, with an aurburn tint. Her eyes went from the cafe au lait everyone had come to associate with her to a light green, lighter than Harry's. Her legs seemed to lengthen and her arms were now longer than they were previously.

As the changed ravaged her exterior, she felt something snap inside of her. Suddenly, she was no longer innocent Hermione Granger. Her thoughts went from loving Ron and the Weasleys to detesting them. When her sea foam eyes met Harry's emerald ones, she saw nothing but red hatred.

"Harry, hide," the bit of the old Hermione said. "I can't stop myself from wanting to kill you for much longer."

Harry nodded and ran into the house, locking himself into his room. Hermione took one last look at the house and laughed maniacally. She shouted to the house, "My name is Mia Riddle, and I am the daughter of the all-powerful Dark Lord!" With that, she turned on the spot and apparated to Malfoy Manor, where she had someone to meet.

She stood at the gates of the Manor, not knowing what to do. With nothing else coming to mind, she again shouted. "It is Mia Riddle, the daughter of the Dark Lord! I demand entrance to see my father!" Suddenly, the gates opened, with Lucius on the other side of them.

He smiled and said, "Mia? It is you?""Yes, it is me, Godfather," she said, part of her knowing instinctively that he was her godfather.

They embraced and he led her into the expansive Manor. "Our Lord will be so pleased you've returned."

She smiled and followed him through the Manor, ignoring the Dark artifacts and dangerous weaponry hung upon the walls.

Lucius stopped abruptly and knocked on an oak door with an emblem of two snakes in the center.

"Enter," a cold voice replied.

"Wait here a moment, Mia."

She nodded and waited outside the door, smiling deviously at anyone who dare look at her.

Inside the room, Lucius was conveying the good news.

"My Lord, our Mia has returned," he said, bowing.

"What are you waiting for, my dear man, let my daughter in."

Lucius nodded and opened the door, motioning for Mia to step in. When she did, she bowed immediately and said, "Hello, Father."

"None of that, Mia. You will never have to bow to me, as you are my equal. Come, let me see you."

She smiled and stood, walking to her father. As he looked at her, she noticed something.

"Father..." she began.

"None of that, dear Mia. Call me Da."

"Da, I can feel some kind of concealing magic on you, similar to what was cast upon me," she said, removing her wand from its invisible holster. "May I?"

He nodded, and with a flick of her wrist, he was again the Tom Riddle Harry and Ginny had described to her, albeit a little older. "Da, I must get my looks from you," she said, smirking.

He smiled and replied, "That glamour was placed upon me after you were concieved. It hid my identity so if we were ever to meet while you were under your glamour, you would not have recognized me. Only your wand could have removed it."

Mia smiled as another knock was heard. "Enter," her Da said.

"My Lord, the house elf informed me of an increase of magical presence. May I ask why?" the young man said, bowing.

"Yes, you may, Draco. Stand and behold the true Dark Lord, as well as my daughter."

Draco stood, and was immediately drawn to the dark-haired witch standing beside Voldemort.

"Long time no see, ferret face," she said.

"Granger? How..."

"It's Riddle, Mia Riddle. I expect more respect for her now, she is no Mudblood," Voldemort said, smiling at his daughter.

"And I've no taste for Blood-Traitors or the one that almost killed my father," Mia said. "As a matter of fact, Da, I wanted to ask your permission to take Draco and Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott with me to kill the lot of them."

"As you wish, my Mia," he said, smiling.

"Let's go, Ferret. We've a lot of planning to do before we invade the Burrow and Grimmauld Place."

Draco nodded and followed Mia out of the room.

"She is her Father's child," Lucius said, smiling.

"That she is, Lucius, that she is."


End file.
